


Peiced Through by Night

by WillStaySane



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillStaySane/pseuds/WillStaySane





	Peiced Through by Night

Heavy rain drops hit against the windshield while Will sped down the highway for home. The weather was making relentless efforts to cause the special agent to crash that night. The speed of the downpour had caused him to flip the wipers on full blast. The speed and the tunnel vision his headlight beams were creating were beginning to make him dizzy. His lack of collective sleep was declining steadily and the pills he'd been taking had become like a vitamin to his body. The capsule soothed his mind for what seemed like a minute then wore off leaving his mind to crack back open. Slowly but surely he believed he was losing whatever sanity was left. But he kept attending the briefings, collected the research, did his lectures every week, and arrived at crime scenes staged with unique horrors.

He'd just left work during a brief meeting with the whole team cramped into a small room. Images of sliced yellow and pale bodies were tacked to the wall, scribbled papers and strings joining each one. Everyone from the forensics crew to the common detective was in that room trying to find a place to sit that wasn't littered with papers. Will was only able to concentrate on a few words Jack had been explaining till a person volunteered to make a few points on their recent chase-a serial killer who had a taste for young women. Bit cliche, Will would think to himself though it was a vague thought. Clearly there was Something else there. But everything had begun to fog around his mind as the new voice lifted into the room. It was like being stuck in a tight tin barn with heat of everyone joining together suffocating him. He'd swallowed about five times and nervously brushed his hand through his hair or fixed his thick-rimmed glasses before finally leaving silently two feet from Beverly. Would there ever be an calm to this new line of work he'd been slipping in and out of?

One hand clutched to the wheel Will's eyes stayed forward on the road that was blurring with the heavy rain drops falling towards the car. The beams of light were throwing illusions out before him. He'd have to blink several times to regain his focus in fear he'd swerve and hit one of the pines on the side of the road. But he had to keep driving. In another hour he'd be in his drive way where he could sleep in his own bed, or wrestle with another attempt to.

" _Help me!_ " a voice screamed, waking him back up.

Eyes wide, the man's unoccupied hand, which he'd been leaning his head into, flew to the steering wheel. Shooting frantic glances around his car and out every window for the source with his foot easing off the gas. He slowed his car down from forty mph to twenty. Silence fell within the car save his heavy breathing of surprise and the annoying hissing static from his radio. His first thought was to open the windows to break the barrier between him and the wilderness. The rain had slowed to freezing mist. Pitter-patters against pebbles and the rough road wouldn't ease him.

Will parked the car off the road under a large tarp-like branch. The lights within the car were beginning to buzz against his ears; the bright yellow making his head hurt. Swallowing with collective nerves building, Will staggered out of the car with his phone shoved into his jacket pocket. His firearm was clipped to his belt but he reached for the flash light just beside it. Clicking it on his gaze followed the beam out into the dense night of the forest.

"Hello!" he yelled in the direction of pitch black wilderness.

Nothing for two long minutes.

Phone already pulled out from his pocket in case he had to speed-dial 9-1-1 he waited.

More silence.

The loud chunk of his car door slammed echoing for fleeting second before returning to the uncomfortable stillness.

His body was beginning to shiver from the damp air squeezing around him. Clouds of his breath left before his vision in long bodies. The warmth he'd contained from inside his car had already vaporized but there was no way he'd leave; he was about to march right out into the forest to find the source. He could've sworn it was from a woman, a young girl perhaps. His stomach turned when his mind went directly to Abigail.

He wondered then if this was a joke on himself; another illusion of sick things that weren't actually there. With all the recent crime scenes he'd gone to he'd heard enough withering cries and pleas before the victim became a chalked outline on the floor. He wasn't sure anymore. He needed something he knew was real. Within less than a minute he was calling the office he'd just left nearly an hour ago. Chances were everyone had gone home already but the sound of anyone's voice would bring him back. God, he hoped it would anyway. The dull drone of the ring kept Will planted.

Thump-Thump.

For a moment he thought he could hear his heart beating against his chest. Right as he was about to settle for sitting in his car or at least avoid any advance into the unknown oblivion of Virginia he heard the desperation again.

" _God, someone Please help me!_ "

This time he'd heard it clearly and had a general direction. Before he even made a conscious decision he was already breaking into a sprint into the dense dark forest.


End file.
